Soarin/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png|Jaw drop. Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash with Soarin and other Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, with Soarin in the middle. Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Rainbow hoofshakes Soarin in her daydream. Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|Soarin and his comrades are flying around. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue! Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png|Soarin is flying! Soarin is hit S1E16.png|Ouch! That looks like it hurt! Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|Soarin, falling through the sky after being knocked out by Rarity. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|Rainbow, diving in to save Soarin and the others. Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Soarin, as a blur on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Soarin, on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash saves many, including Soarin. Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, with Rarity and the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Soarin and the Wonderbolts standing before Rainbow Dash's eyes. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Soarin with the Wonderbolts. The Best Night Ever Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Talking to Spitfire in the hall where Princess Celestia will shake the hooves of guests. Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Soarin walks over to Applejack's food stand. Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png|Buying a pie from Applejack. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Bearing his pie into the VIP section. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show, eh, Soarin?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|He accidentally lets go of his pie when he responds. Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png|"MY PIE!" Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash diving in for the save. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|"You saved it! Thanks..." Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png|Soarin with his pie. Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png|Thanks Dash. Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png|Mmm... pie... The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Soarin talking with a fellow pony. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Dashie disappointed. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Soarin with a serious face. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Soarin talking to the other Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Fairly impressed by this feat of dexterity. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Somepony else pulls them aside for a picture. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photoshoot in progress. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Stunned by Rainbow Dash speeding towards the falling statue. Season two Sweet and Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|Soarin in a race. Soarin finishing race S2E9.png|Crossing the finish line. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 > Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|His last appearance in season two, first time without his uniform. Season four Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png|Heeey, Dashie Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png|boingy boingy... Soarin is flying S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png|Hey, fillies. You come here often? Soarin sees something S4E10.png|Eh? Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png|Owee! Soarin' falling down S04E10.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Soarin falls down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png|I'm afraid of heiiiights! Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png|Your fur is so soft, dash. Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png|My wing huuuurts! Wah! Ponies cheering S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png|Room... spinning... Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png|Get the bucket! The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png|You escaped death, too? Twinsies! Rainbow Dash and Soarin in hospital beds S4E10.png|These beds sure are comfy aren't they? Soarin just keeping his wing warm S4E10.png|Oh, its not hurt... Soarin growing suspicious S4E10.png|That...face...squeee... Soarin "we're all out of luck" S4E10.png Soarin under the bedsheets S4E10.png|Too bad. Rainbow Dash and Soarin walking proud S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png|It was too hard! Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png|Gwumpy Soawen is best Soarin Soarin happy again S4E10.png|Me? Really? Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png|Goooo Cloudsdaaale! Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png|Gooooo Ponyviiille! You can do iiiit! Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png|Medals for the wonderbolts. Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg|Soarin and Rainbow Dash in a photo from, A Canterlot Wedding. Category:Character gallery pages